Baby
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Juliet and Justin Bieber have been together for a month. What happenes on their monthaversery that will totally alter their lives? And what if someone is hurting Juliet? What will Justin do? R&R! JB/OC T for violence, language, and limes. FLUFFY!
1. Juliet

**Hey! This is inspired by LottieLou01. She has written two Justin Bieber love stories and I am hooked. So, I thought I'd write my own. So, here we go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber or any songs that may be in here.**

Juliet

**Justin POV**

I walked to the basketball court to practice with Usher and Scooter. But, when we got there, there was already someone there. She wasn't very tall, with long blond curly hair. Her back was to us. She was shooting hoops with perfect accuracy.

"Yo!" I called. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were an icy blue color, like aquamarines.

"Justin Bieber. Wow. Last time it was Orlando Boom," she said sarcastically, a smirk on her lips. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm no Orlando, but..." She laughed.

"You guys here to shoot hoops?" she asked us, holding up the basketball she was holding.

"Yeah, that's the point of a basketball court," I pointed out. She giggled.

"Good point. Okay, how about we do a two on two? Me and Usher against JB and Scooter?" We nodded.

"That'd work," Usher said.

"Cool. Well, they have jerseys over here," she directed, pointing to a door to the red center this belonged to. We got the pennies, me and Scooter red and the girl and Usher blue.

"I'm Juliet, by the way," she said before we started.

"Nice to meet you, Juliet. I'm Justin," I said. She laughed. The game was quick, ending with Jules - Juliet's nickname - and Usher winning with 10 to 6. But, get this. Most of the shots were Juliet's. I was panting by the end of the game.

"Damn, girl. Where's you learn to play like that?" I panted, supporting myself on my knees.

"Practice makes perfect, Bieb," she said simply. I laughed. Suddenly, I heard myself singing "U Smile". Jules jogged over to her gym bag where the sound was coming from. Her phone, I realized.

"I swear I've heard that song before," I said to her.

"You don't say?" she asked sarcastically and answered the phone. She frowned and went pale, which was hard for her, since she was already pale.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when she hung up.

"I... have to go. Dad needs me," she said, packing up her stuff.

"Oh, okay," I said unsurly. There had to be a reason she looked so scared when he had called. She left, practically sprinting.

"Yo, what's up with her? She looked like she saw a ghost," Scooter commented.

"I know... Wonder what that's about," I mused. Over the next week, we saw Juliet at the basketball court. We became friends, best friends, even. But, this may seem strange, but I'm falling for her. She's gorgeous in a million ways and she's strong and she's nice. There's nothing not to like about her. Then one day, Scooter and Usher didn't come with me to the court.

"Hey. Alone today, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. Usher and Scooter had to do something at the studio." She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. The music business. It's unpredictable," she agreed. "I guess it's just a one-on-one match, then." I nodded. Like, halfway through the game, we knocked into each other. We went tumbling down, me falling on top of her. The air left her with a _whoosh_.

"Oops," I said. She smiled at me.

"I actually like this position," she said and leant up and kissed me. I froze. What the...? Then I kissed her back, twining my fingers in her hair. Her arms wrapped around my neck and flipped us over, so she was on top. Then there was a bright flash of light and we jumped, causing Juliet to fall off of me. I looked around to see none other than a man with a professional looking camera. He started running.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, no," Juliet breathed from beside me.

"What was that?" I laughed, looking over at her. She blushed.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I was just acting on how I feel."

"Some feelings," I commented.

"I could say the same for you." She smirked at me and this time _I_ blushed.

"Oh, yeah," I said awkwardly, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah." She laughed and rolled over so she was facing me. "But it was a pretty sweet kiss." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Is it possible I'll get more?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," she smiled and leant foward and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. Since then, we've been inseperable. Word from the press got out and we were officially a "thing", whatever that was. On our one month aniversery, we rented a hotel room. And everything was up hill from there. Life couldn't be any better. Until the next moring.

**So? What'd ya think? Next chapter's already up, so bye!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	2. Unexpected

**Hi! Bye!**

Unexpected

**Justin POV**

The next morning, after we had done what we had done the night before, I smiled when I felt Juliet's head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers tighter around us. She looked so peaceful. A few minutes later, though, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled. When she went for a kiss, she cringed back with a grunt and shot off of me, half doubled over as she ran stiffly to the bathroom. I hopped up after her, picking up my pants and her extra large t-shirt/nightgown and ran into the bathroom. She was on the floor, head in the toilet and barfing her guts up. I ran to her and held her hair out her face with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I asked softly. She shook her head and continued to barf. I was worried sick about her. She was still naked and sitting on the cold tile floor. She stopped for a moment, I slipped the shirt over her head and she put her arms into the sleeves. She didn't heave anything up after that, so she just curled up into a fertal position against my chest. I wrapped my arms around my angel and rocked her back and forth.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital," I said. She nodded and I helped her get dressed and all, since she was a bit disoriented from throwing up so much. We went down to my car, me supporting most of her weight, plus carrying both of our bags. She looked nervous. Why, I didn't know. She only barfed. Everyone barfs.

"Justin, what were you doing here with her?" I heard a man say from behind me. I looked back and cursed under my breath. Paparazzi. Could they ever just leave us be? I picked Juliet up and sprinted to the car. I peeled out, making sure that we lost them. That's the last thing we need is the press broadcasting to the world that Juliet was sick. When we got to the hospital, I left our things in the car and took Jules inside.

"Um, Mr. Bieber? How can I help you?" a nurse at the desk asked me. I nodded toward Juliet.

"My girlfriend woke up this morning and barfed her guts up. I'm not sure what's wrong. I don't know much about the female anatomy," I admitted.

"That's fine, Justin. Please, take a seat. We'll take her in for examination soo-" She cut off as Juliet's eyes rolled to the back of her head, they closed, and she passed out, dead weight against my side.

"Whoa! Jules! Juliet! Come on, baby, wake up!" I yelled at her frantically. "Help! Help! She passed out!" Doctors came down the hall with a stretcher. I picked her up and laid her down on the gurney. I tried following them, but a nurse held me back.

"She'll be fine," she assured.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's a girl thing," she said. She was kind of young and dark skinned. "Now, come on. You have to fill out some papers for her." I nodded and filled in the papers as much as I could; name, address, condition, ext. I sat down in the waiting room. But every minute felt like an hour, every hour like a day. But it only took an hour before a doctor came out. I stood up right away.

"Well, Mr. Bieber, Juliet is healthy as a horse. If you'll follow me to her room, I can explain to both of you," he said.

"Okay," I nodded and followed him down the hall. When we got to a room, we went inside. Juliet was laying asleep in a hospital gown. I went to her side and clutched her hand.

"I'll come back later when she's awake," the doctor said and left. As soon as he did, Juliet's eyes opened.

"Why, you little faker," I joked, kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Okay. Still a bit woozy, but other than that, perfect," she said. I smiled and laid my head on her pillow.

"Good. Should I call the doctor now?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"I want some alone time," she said and scooted over on the bed. I nodded and climbed into the bed next to her. She smiled and laid her head on my chest. The doctor came back in a couple minutes later, and smiled when he saw us.

"Aww, happy couple," he teased. We laughed and I sat up, feet over the edge.

"What did you have to tell us?" I asked.

"Well, one word: Congratulations," he said. I didn't get it. Juliet's breath caught. I looked down at her.

"What is he congratulating us for?" I asked her.

"I'm... You're... We're going to be parents," she stuttered. I froze.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father, quite obviously," she clearified. I felt on the urge of passing out. Juliet sat up and put a hand on my cheek, tears poaring out of her eyes. I put a hand over her's.

"Parents," I whispered to myself. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yup. You got the good part. I have to actually go through the process of childbirth," she said to lighten the mood. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"You're right," I agreed. She smiled and leaned on me.

"I'll give you two a moment," the doctor said and left. I looked down at Jules and got lost in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheek in my hand. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. When we pulled apart, we leaned our heads together. My hand went absently to her stomach. She smiled and put her hand over mine.

"A baby. I guess we should have brought protection, huh?" she joked. I laughed and kissed her again. My hand trailed softly down her exposed spine. She shivered. I smirked against her lips and pulled back. "So you want it?"

"Of course," I said. "Do _you_ want it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course I do. I always imagined myself with a baby or two, a house of my own, a husband that loved me," she mused. "You know, the perfect picture."

"Eh, guys never really imagine that sort of stuff," I admitted.

"I know," she said, a smile on her perfect lips. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"A boy or girl?"

"Oh, um, well, a boy," I said.

"BUZZ! Wrong!" she said. I laughed.

"And you want a girl," I guessed. She nodded.

"Yeah. I find girls easier to look after. Not easy, but easier. I use to babysit," she confirmed.

"So, what now?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know. Baby shower, baby shopping, so on."

"Oh, well, the shower isn't for a while. Shopping, that'll happen in time, naturally while we're out. Everything else, we'll have to figure out," she said quietly. My mom, Pattie, came in.

"Oh, my! Juliet, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked Jules, putting a hand on her cheek. They had become close, mom finally having a girl to talk to.

"Yeah," she said nervously. "Congratulations." Mom looked really lost.

"About what?" she asked. Juliet laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, well, uh, you're a... ha ha... a grandma." The last part came out rushed.

"A... grandma? As in... you're pregnant... and Justin's the father?" she asked slowly, her voice going a bit squeaky.

"Yurp," she breathed. Mom lunged at Juliet, hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered. I smiled as Juliet hugged her back. "You both want the baby?" She pulled back and looked at us.

"Yeah," we said in unison, twining our fingers together. Mom smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Then I'm here for you 100%," she said, taking each of our hands. We grinned.

"Thanks, Pattie," Juliet said, them being on a first name basis.

"No need for thanks. I would never abandon family," she vowed. We all hugged and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Usher.

"Bieber," I answered.

"Dude, what's up? I just saw on TMZ that you and Jules were going into the hospital. She doesn't look too good in the picture. Is she okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, about that... Well, um, ha, yeah, I'm a... dad," I stuttered out. The line went dead silent. "Ya there, Usher?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Um, did you say 'dad'?" he asked to make sure.

"Yup." I popped the P.

"Well, then, congrats. Um, I guess the press don't know about that, do they?"

"No. Not that I know of," I said, hoping they didn't.

"Who knows so far?"

"Other than the nurses and doctors?"

"Yeah."

"Me, Juliet, and mom. And, of course, you. I'ma call Scooter after we hang up," I said.

"Cool. See you guys later. Call me when you get home," he told me.

"Sure thing. See ya." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Juliet asked me, laying down with her hands behind her head.

"Usher," I said.

"Cool. So, next to know will be Scoot?"

"Yup." I dialed his speed dial and waited. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Yo," he answered.

"Hey, Scooter," I said nervously.

"Okay, what's up? Why you so nervous?" he asked, hearing it in my voice.

"Well..." I started.

"Oh, man. The 'Well' and trail off. This can't be good," he said.

"No, it's good, great, even, but... weird to tell people," I said slowly.

"Dude, just tell me," he pushed.

"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm a dad."

"A what? A dad? And Jules is the mom?"

"Yeah. Well, ya see, she barfed when she woke up and when we went to the hospital, she passed out. And then this happened and that happened and the doc said congrats and Juliet told me what for and here we are." I laughed awkwardly.

"Babe, stop rambling," Juliet told me. I breathed in and out, calming myself down.

"Whoa. Um, give me a sec to let that sink it." He literally took one second. "Okay. Well, I'm happy for you guys. And, no homo, with Jules and your lookes, that baby will be a heartbreaker." I smiled.

"Yeah, we are hot, aren't we?" I joked. He laughed.

"Okay, I'ma let you go. Tell everyone I said hi," he said.

"'Kay. See ya later." We hung up and I looked down at Juliet, who had an amused smile on her face.

"We're hot?" she asked.

"Of course we are," I said, laying down next to her. She laughed.

"Why would you be saying that we're hot to Scott?" she asked. Scott was Scooter's real first name and he hated it when people called him it. Juliet did it for fun.

"He said the baby would be good looking," I said simply. She and mom laughed.

"Yeah, we are hot," she agreed. Mom's phone rang and she said she had to go somewhere. She'd be back ASAP. When she left, Juliet climbed into my lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked meekly, avoiding my eyes. I grabbed her head in my hands, forcing her to look me straight in the eye.

"Of course. You and this baby... you're everything to me," I said softly. She smiled a little as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she choaked. We kissed, at first softly, but it grew, until I laid back with her on top of me and her hands in my hair, both of our breathing labored. When we pulled back, both of us gasping desparately for air, she laid her head on my chest as I stroked her hair.

"I love you," she panted.

"I love you, too." I kissed her head and laid back down. We laid like that for a while. Until a bright flash that made me think of our first kiss interupted our moment. I looked at the window. The blinds were up! And there was a guy with a press camera at it, getting ready to run away. I swore under my breath.

"Oh, no. Please don't let them have found out. I'm not ready! I'm seriously not!" Juliet panicked.

"Calm down. What could possibly go wr- What's this?" I asked. I saw a little purple bruise on her ankle. Where'd that come from?

"Um, nothing," she lied horribly.

"Juliet, I know you're lying to me. Tell me what it is! Who hurt you?" I asked, standing up.

"Justin, no, please. He'll kill you if I tell you," she pleaded.

"Jules, if someone is hurting you, I need to know who. You're my life." I brushed hair out of her face.

"No, Justin. I can't put you in danger," she mumbled. I sighed.

"Please?"

"What part of 'He'll kill you' don't you understand, Justin? I don't want you hurt, let along dead! Why can't you just let it go?" she yelled and started crying. I picked her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap, curled in ball, just like earlier.

"Okay, okay, okay. Shh, baby, don't cry. Please? I won't push you about this anymore. Just, please stop crying." I was begging by now. She sniffed.

"Promise?" She looked up at me. I sighed and nodded. "Pinky swear." She held out her pinky and I hooked mine with her. She smiled a bit. "I need to get dressed." I nodded.

"They're in the bathroom, I think," I said. She nodded and went in there. She came back out in her ice blue babydoll blouse and skinny jeans. She was looking at her stomach, bunching the fabric of her shirt so it was skin tight on her. I laughed.

"Baby, I don't know much about this stuff, but I'm pretty sure your stomach isn't getting any bigger yet," I said as she sat next to me.

"Shut up," she joked, shoving my shoulder. I pushed back. We went back and forth pushing each other's shoulders lightly, until we were both in laughing fits.

"Okay, okay, truce!" she called.

"Agreed," I said. She laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on her head.

"And I was like,  
Baby, baby, baby, oh.  
Baby, baby, baby, no.  
Like, baby, baby, baby, oh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine."

My mom had, apparently, left her phone here. I went to see who it was. Dad. Huh.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Justin? Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Just left out not to long ago," I said.

"What's this stuff about you and Juliet? You guys at a hospital?" he asked.

"I'm fine. She's fine. We're fine," I assured.

"Then what's up?" he asked.

"Well, ya see, um..." How do you tell your dad that you got your 16-year-old girlfriend pregnant? _Yeah, dad, I screwed Juliet last night and now she's pregant._ Yeah, that should work. NOT!

"Well? I'm waiting," dad said.

"Well, um, you're a grandpa," I said as cheerily as I could.

"What?"

"You. Are. A. Grandpa," I said slowly.

"I heard you, smart ass," he said and I could practiaclly hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Dad... are you mad?" I asked.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Yes. Justin, you love her, don't you?" he asked me softlly.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

"Well, when you love someone, you want to do anything to protect them, right?"

"Yes," I said, my mind flashing back to the bruise on Juliet's ankle.

"Well, what if this had turned out different? What if something worse than a baby were to happen?"

"But we did use protection," I said awkwardly. "I guess it broke."

"At least I know you loved her enough to protect her. I'm proud," he said.

"Thanks dad," I said, still feeling awkward about talking to my father about my sex life. My cheeks were stained pink.

"Hey, Mr. Bieber," Juliet called, laying down by where I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Juliet," he said.

"He said 'hello'," I told her.

"Put her on," he said. I nodded and handed the phone to Juliet. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Hello?"

"Really?"

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you!"

"I don't want you to spend that much."

"No. No way. Not that much.

"Nu-uh."

"Deal."

"Bye." She handed the phone back.

"What was that about?" I asked dad.

"I offered to set up a credit card for the baby. No spending it anywhere else. Juliet, hating when people spend a lot of money on her, made me narrow it down to 2,000."

"What was your original offer?"

"15,000. And then 10,000. Then 5,000. She finally agreed to the 2,000."

"Really? Wow, thanks, dad," I thanked.

"No prob. It the least I can dofor my son, the girl he loves, and my grandchild," he said softly.

"That's, like, great. Um, I really expected you to get mad at me for having sex before marriage," I admitted.

"I'm feeling old, but other than that I'm overjoyed," he said. "Stroke!" I laughed.

"Okay, dad. I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too, dad." We hung up.

"'We did use protection'?" Juliet quoted me. "'I guess it broke'?"

"Yeah, I mean, we used a condom and you still got pregnant. That's the only explaination," I said, lifting her shirt up a little to expuse her flat stomach and tracing patterns on it.

"Oh," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Awkward turtle."

"Very awkward turtle," I agreed. We were told to stay at the hospital until about 7. Usher and Scooter came with presents. Juliet groaned when she saw them.

"Really? Couldn't this wait until the baby shower?" he whined.

"That's for the baby. This stuff's for you," Usher explained. Juliet blew upward, bowing her feather bands out of her eyes.

"Okay." Usher handed her his. It was a kind of small box with silver metalic wrapping paper. She ripped off the paper and grinned. It was an iPhone 4.

"Really? Are you sure? How much did it cost?" she asked him, eyes narrowed.

"Jeeze, Jules. Let someone spend money on you for a change," he laughed.

"Thanks, Usher," she said and hugged him.

"Hey, your phone was getting old, no offense," he said.

"I know," she sighed. Scooter gave her a box with blue and pink wrapping and a purple bow. She looked at it suspiciosly, but ripped the paper off anyways. It was another electronic, a digital camera.

"OMG, Scottie. Thank you," she said.

"Thank you and don't call me that," he said, hugging her. He was 2 feet and some change taller than her. So was Usher. I was about, eh, 6 or 7 inches taller than her.

"Sure, Scottie," she teased. He glared playfully at her and pushed her a little. She punched his arm. He laughed.

"Okay, I think the mommy could use a break," I joked. They laughed, said their goodbyes, and left. Juliet was standing with her back to me. I smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms about her, my hands splayed out on her stomach. She leaned back and put her hands over mine.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't tell." I smiled bigger and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too. Don't tell my mom," I joked back.

"My lips are ceiled as long as yours are," she said.

"I won't say a word to anyone," I vowed. She laughed and turned around to face me.

"I also love Pattie, Usher, Scooter, this baby. All of you. Even your dad. I'd die if anything happened to any of you," she said solftly. I pressed my lips softly to hers. She kissed me back gently and wrapped her arms around my neck. We were backing up towards the hospital bed when the door opened and in comes mom.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed and started back out the door.

"No, no, it's okay. We can't do anything in a hospital, can we?" I joked. Talk about awkward.

"Oh, well, the doctor said we can go home," she said. Juliet tensed next to me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and started towing me out. We checked her out and me and Jules took my car while mom took hers.

"Are you sure-" I started.

"Justin," she warned. I sighed and dropped it. She leaned her head on my arm and sighed.

"I just don't want you hurt, Justin. Understand that for me, please," she begged. I understood. If it were me, and my abuser threatened to kill Juliet, I'd keep it from her to keep her safe.

"Okay, honey. I understand. I won't push unless I see you really beat up," I vowed and kissed her head. I pulled up to her house about 5 minutes later.

"Bye, baby. Call me," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Will do, Biebs," she said and started toward her house. Once she was inside, I drove off and started wondering about Juliet's 'problem'.

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Gawd aweful? Bitter? Sweet? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	3. Incident

**Hey! So bored right now. Just started writing this chapter, soo... yeah. ENJOY! Bieber Fever!**

Incident

**Justin POV**

It's been 2 hours since I left Juliet at her house, so it's about 9:30. I'm worried. She hasn't called. I picked up my phone, hoping she had changed the SIM card from her phone to the iPhone by now.

"Hello," I heard her croak on the other end.

"Juliet? What's wrong?" I asked. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Nothing," she sniffled. Did I ever mention she'd a horrible liar?

"Juliet, what is wrong?" I asked again. She started crying. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Justin, no." I was already heading toward my car.

"I'm coming, Juliet. Don't worry," I said.

"Justin, please, no. He'll kill you," she begged like earlier.

"Juliet, this has gone too far. I'm coming over, and that's final." Why did she always have to think of me?

"Justin, pl-" But I hung up and was now speeding toward her house.

**Juliet POV**

"JUSTIN!" I screached at the phone as it went dead. I hugged my legs to my chest. If I died, that would be alright with me. But if Justin died, I don't know what I'd do. It'd be all my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That is, if I lived. I knew I should have let the phone go to voice mail. I sounded a mess. I looked a mess. But who wouldn't after what just happened? I was scarred for life.

"Get down here, skank!" Dad called from downstairs. I whimpered and hobbled downstairs, sore from what he'd done to me.

"Yeah, Daddy?" I asked meekly.

"Who the hell was that?" he barked. "It better not have been that Bieber boy." I gulped.

"Um, yes," I said. He backhanded me. I went flying, landing a couple feet away on my butt.

"Eep!" I squealed. I hurt all over. He came towards me and picked me up by my shirt, my feet off the ground. I gulped.

"He better not be-" But he was interupted by a knock on the door. He put me down and put a hand over my mouth, placing a knife on my neck. I gulped.

"Don't. Say. A word," he hissed in my ear. I gulped.

"Juliet? Mr. Johnson?" Justin called from outside. He sounded worried. We didn't say anything. "JULIET! I know you're in there." I stayed silent as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Juliet!" I opened my mouth to yell into my father's hand, but the knife pressed harder into my neck. I stayed silent. Justin was growing unpatient, obviously, and kicked the door in.

"JULIET!" he shreaked when he saw me. I whimpered as the blade pressed harder.

"Don't come any closer, boy," Dad growled at him. I saw the battle in Justin's beautiful light brown eyes.

"Don't hurt her," Justin pleaded. The tears streamed streaming down my cheeks came stronger. Dad pushed me against the wall, one hand around my throat and the other aiming the knife at my stomach. I panicked.

"DON'T! DON'T HURT THE BABY!" I pleaded. He glared at me. I looked at Justin, who was frozen. "Justin, run!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Tears streamed down his perfect face as he shook his head no.

"No, Juliet," he said, voice cracking. Dad looked at him and his grip momentarily slackened. I took the oportunity to kick his legs from under him. He fell, the knife flying in the air, grazing my cheek. I hissed in pain and ran to Justin, putting my arms around him. He hugged me.

"Juliet," he whispered into my hair. I half expected my dad to have tackled us by now. But he didn't. I looked back at him and regretted it. My breath caught and I burried my face in Justin's chest. The knife had flown and stabbed him in the stomach. He wasn't moving, not breathing. I sobbed into Justin's chest. I felt his tears in my matted hair.

"My Juliet," he whispered. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you why!" I sobbed. "He would have killed you!" His arms tightened around me.

"Always thinking of others before yourself," he said into my hair. I pulled back and stepped a couple steps back.

"Justin... I... I..." I ran upstairs, stepping in my father's blood on the way. Justin ran after me. I closed and locked my door before he could get in. The door knob jiggled.

"Juliet! Let me in!" he yelled. "Baby, I'm not mad at you! Better him than you!" How'd he know that's why I ran away? Well, it was half.

"Go away!" I screached, sliding down the door.

"J. J... Baby, please? Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"Mm-mm," I replied defiantly. He sighed as I heard him slide down the door, his back apallel to mine.

"I'll stay here as long as it takes," he promised. I sighed and stood up, unlocking the door and opening it before Justin was able to sit up without leaning on the door. He fell back, head landing between my feet.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I giggled. He stood up and tried to hug me. I stepped back.

"Uh-uh," I whispered.

"Why not? You did nothing wrong," he said.

"I'm dirty," I whipered.

"How are you dirty?" he asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"You can tell me anything."

"No."

"Juliet, please tell me." He was really making me mad.

"HE RAPED ME!" I screached at the top of my lungs. He froze and I ran to my bed, wrapping my arms around myselfand sobbing into a pillow while laying on my stomach. I felt Justin sit down on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on my back.

"Jules? J.J.?" he whispered. I turned my back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, catching me off guard. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I feel like this is my fault. If I'd have noticed earlier... if I'd asked earlier, maybe I could have stopped this sooner. I should have know. The first day we met, your dad called you and you went completely pale. I can't believe -" I had sat up and pressed my lips to his. "What was that for?"

"You were rambling," I said, smiling a bit. He smiled back and leaned in, kissing me.

"We cool?" he asked. I smiled.

"We're cool," I said. He hugged me and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. My smile widened as I realized what I had just done. Sure, he'd been my dad and had brought me life, but he'd hurt me so much since mommy left him. I wondered whether they'd called her yet. She'd be happy. She'd always wanted grandkids. I'm not sure if she'd wanted them this soon, but oh well.

"You okay?" Justin asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm happy, actually. I mean, sure, he was my dad. But he'd abused me since mom left. Oh God, mom! I can't wait to tell her! That I'm pregnant, I me-" Justin cut me off by kissing me. "What was that for?"

"You were rambling," he mocked me. I pushed him playfully. Then I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I probably look like a train wreck," I whispered, getting off the bed and going to grab my brush.

"You're always beautiful," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Boyfriends are supposed to say that," I pointed out. My hair probably looked like a train bird's nest and my face was probably sweared with blood.

"Yes, but you can't be mad at me if it's true," he shot back. I smiled.

"Liar," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed with my back to him. He crawled to my side of the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, me between his legs. I leaned into his chest.

"I don't want to go down," I whispered, remembering my dead father down there.

"You have to. If you'd like, I'll carry you and you can close your eyes," he offered.

"Thanks." So he picked me up, walking out of my room, as I hid my head in the crook of his neck, eyes closed and trying to get lost in his scent.

"We're outside," he whispered in my ear a couple minutes later. I opened my eyes and got off of him. "Go wait in the car. I'll call 911, okay?" I nodded and climbed in the passanger side. He stood outside and called 911. I couldn't hear what he said. He hung up 5 or 10 minutes later. I was half asleep.

"They said for us to stay here," he whispered to me when he opened my door. I nodded and got out, looking up at the stars. They were completely out tonight, rare for L. A.

"Juliet?" I heard someone call. I looked up to see my best friend, Lindsi, walking toward me. She was also my neighbor. She wasn't all giggly afound Justin. Anymore. When I'd first introducued them... let's just say she'd flipped. "Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Linds," he said.

"J. J., why you out here?" she asked. I frowned. "Never mind."

"No, you should know." I took a breath. "Okay, good or bad?"

"Bad." I took a breath and told her everything. She stayed silent the entire time as I told her about how it first started and how he'd beat me a couple times if I was good and full out beat me up when I wasn't. And how he'd raped me earlier and how he'd threatened to kill me and Justin. And finally how the knife had flown up and killed him. When I finiahed, she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's okay," she whispered. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Do you think it was my fault he's dead?" I asked her.

"Of course not," she said.

"Are you sure you're not just lying to me because you're my best friend?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I'm not lying. It wasn't your fault," she reassured me. I nodded and pulled back. She had wavy red hair and jade green eyes.

"Okay, so, good news." I took a breath. "I'm pregnant." She stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you pulling my leg?" she asked. I laughed.

"Okay, first, no one says that anymore, and second, no I'm telling the truth. I'm a mommy."

"And I'm a daddy," Justin cut in, twining his fingers with mine. I smiled and looked down as my cheeks warmed up.

"Oh, jeeze, you're bleeding," Lindsi said. "I'll get you a wet paper towel and bandaids." I nodded and she went into her house.

"I probably look like Michael Myers just got to me," I muttered. Justin chuckled.

"No you don't," he disagreed.

"Don't lie to me, Justin Drew Bieber," I warned, using his whole name. He laughed again.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. I stuck my tongue out at him. "What? You said not to lie to you."

"You only listen to me when I use your whole name," I muttered under my breath. He rolled his eyes and kissed my jaw. Lindsi came back.

"Thanks," I said as she handed the stuff over.

"The paper towel has poroxide on it," she warned. I dabbed at the cut on my cheek and cringed as it stung. But I got my face cleaned and bandaged pretty good.

"This is going to leave a mark. I just know it," I mumbled. They laughed. "Shut up." Then red and blue lights started flashing across our faces. I frowned. "Police are here."

"It'll be fine," Justin assured.

"Riiight," I said sarcastically. The police interogate. And, even though I didn't _really _do anything wrong, I might get stressed and something might come out wrong. You know what they say; anything you say can be used against you in court. Bah-humbug. A woman in a police uniform came up to us from the car.

"Evening," she nodded. We nodded back. "We got a call from this address?" Justin nodded.

"It was me, ma'am. Um, it's probably better if you see it." Oh, but it wasn't. She practically had a stroke when shesaw my father.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, going over to him slowly to check his pulse.

"Um, I did it. Sorta," I mumbled and Justin tightened his grip around my waist the slightest bit.

"Um, well, I'd like to take you both downtown..." She looked at me for my name. Of course she knew Justin's name.

"Juliet Johnson," I answered. She nodded.

"Follow me." But as soon as we were outside, there was the bright flashing of lights.

"Paparazzi," Justin muttered and we sprinted to the police car. As soon as we were all in, the police officer was zooming off.

"Sorry," Justin said to her. "They're the press. I'm a celebrity. It was bound to happen."

"I understand that," she said. I looked at the dashboard. 10:27. A was getting, like, really tired. My eyes drooped.

"Juliet? Stay awake, honey," Justin murmered. I groaned.

"Nu-uh," I mumbled disobidiantly. He sighed and gave up. I laid my head in his lap and was out like a lightbulb. When I woke up, I was in a bed. Not my bed at home - if you cann call it a home - but a softer bed. It was uneven, though, like someone was sitting on the edge. I turned in the direction of the slope. I smiled when I saw Justin.

"Why am I here? And where exactly is _here_?" I asked.

"When you fell asleep, they agreed to reschedule the interview for tomorrow. And you are in my bed," he said quietly as he laid down next to me. He was only in pj pants. I was in my boycut underwear and one of Justin's t-shirts. I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He stroked my hair as I laid my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. Don't need to tell me twice! I was out already. When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel anyone else in the bed. I got up and went downstairs. I started smelling sausage and cinnamon pancakes so I picked up the pace. I found Justin in the kitchen cutting up what I think was bacon. I snuck behind him and got on my tip toes so I was next to his ear.

"Hi, Justin," I whispered. He dropped the knife and whirled around, clutching his shirt where his heart was.

"Juliet," he breathed. I giggled and went around him to see what he was making.

"Mmmm. Cinnamon pancakes," I aproved.

"Yes. Now go sit down and wait for it," he said, shooing me. I shook my head no.

"Nope. I'm helping." He sighed in mock exasperation.

"Fiiine," he whined. I laughed and looked around. Sausage, bacon, and pancakes.

"Do you have any hashbrowns in the freezer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. I went to the freezer and got out 3 hashbrowns. We made breakfast and sat at the table to eat. The silence was unusually uncomforable.

"You going to be okay today?" Justin asked at last. I gulped down a forkful of hashbrown and nodded, not really sure myself.

"I guess. You'll be with me, won't you?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. I smiled and kissed on his chin where there was some syrup dripping down.

"Please try to keep your food _in _your mouth," I advised. He laughed. Pattie came down.

"Morning," she yauned.

"Morning," we replied in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" I exclaimed. Justin laughed.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen," he told his mom. She nodded and went in to make herself a plate.

"What do you think of daddy's cooking?" I asked my stomach Justin smiled and kissed my head. I grinned. "She said she could do better." Justin stuck his tongue out at me. I pinched it so he couldn't get back in his mouth.

"What's wrong? No remarks? Cat's got your tongue?" I asked, releasing his tongue.

"You're gonna pay for that," he warned.

"Ooo, I'm _so_ scared," I said sarcastically.

"Just you wait. It'll come when you least expect it," he said. I rolled my eyes and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, shutting him up. We finished breakfast and went upstairs to change.

"Wait. I don't have any clothes," I pointed out as we got in his room.

"Or do you?" He opened his closet, which was huge, to reveal that the clothes had been split in two. One side was his clothes and the other was full of girl clothes.

"Oh, my gosh. How'd you get these?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he said.

"As in you went in my closet and got my clothes out?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," he said. We went into the closet and started rumaging through the clothes. I settled with a purple skirt, black strapless shirt, and white leggings. Justin wore a white v-neck t-shirt, blue faded jeans and his purple jacket.

"Why do you go nowhere without that jacket?" I asked.

"Because it's lucky," he said simply.

"I seriously don't believe in luck," I said. I looked up at him through my lashes. "But I do believe in guardian angels." He smiled.

"So do I," he agreed, kissing my head. He looked down at my stomach. "Lucky. All care-free in your little home. Bet you have an Xbox 360 in there." I laughed.

"Come on whiner baby. Jeeze, I would think you'd be the one in my stomach," I laughed. He rolled his eyes. I took his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, not all that sure if it was true or not.

**Hey! Not really sure why there are no comments yet. Hopefully I'll get some. Reviews make me happy. Anyways, see ya! Justin Bieber rox!**

**Love,  
A5HL3Y XP**


	4. Innocence

**Hey! How's it? I'm currently working on another JB love story, so, yeah. ENJOY!**

Innocence

**Justin POV**

As soon as we stepped out of the house... _flash flash flash_! Ugh. Everytime. No mater what, they always come. I pushed through them, an arm firmly around Juliet's waist so we could get to the car. Until...

"How long has she been pregnant?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. So did Juliet. How the hell did they know? I whirled around to face the person that'd asked it.

"How did you..." But he cut me off.

"Is it even your baby?" That did it. I swung out and punched him. He fell to the ground with a grunt, a purple bruise forming on his cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything about her," I growled.

"Justin! Come on!" Juliet urged, tugging on my arm. "We don't have time for this." I nodded and we jogged over to the car. We slid inside, getting rid of the press. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't just let him talk about you like that," I said.

"Thank you, but don't go around beating up people that talk about me. It's hater fuel," she said, huging my arm. I kissed her head and stated the car. When we got to the police station, thank God there was no paparazzi there. We walk in and received a few stares from people in the waiting room. I sat down and Juliet went to sign herself in.

"Can I have your autograph?" a kid about 11 years old with a Justin Bieber t-shirt on asked me. She was black with puffy brown hair and was skinny. She was holding out a pen and piece of paper.

"Sure," I said. "Who to?"

"Tiffani. With an 'i' insead of a 'y'." I nodded and signed it.

"Here ya go, Tiffani," I said, handing the paper back to her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! My friends are never going to believe this!" she gushed.

"Tiffani?" I heard Juliet from beside us. We both turned to look at her.

"Oh my gosh! Juliet!" Tiffani exclaimed. They hugged, leaving me sitting there confused.

"So, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. I use to babysit her all the time," Juliet said. "She's the police cheif's daughter."

"But we haven't seen each other since before you guys started going out," Tiffani added.

"But here we are, in a police station, meeting again," Juliet finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet an old friend of Juliet's. Even if you're not that old," I joked. They laughed and sat down.

"So, what you been up to?" Tiffani asked Juliet. "You know, besides going out with one of the hottest stars there is?"

"Well, I just recently found out I'm pregnant," Juliet said.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's great! Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for a girl."

"And I'm hoping for a boy," I cut in.

"Uh-oh," Tiffani muttered.

"But we'll love _her_ whether _she's_ a boy or girl," Juliet said, putting emphasis on the she and her.

"Yeah, because _he_ will be our baby either way, and the cutest little _boy_ ever," I mocked. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's going to be a girl," she bet.

"I beg to differ," I disgreed.

"Juliet Johnson," the lady at the desk called. Juliet stood up, me and Tifani following closely.

"It was good to see you again," Juliet said.

"Same. Call me," she said. She turned to me. "Thanks for the autograph." I nodded.

"No problem," I said. She hugged me and then trotted off. We walked to the front desk hand-in-hand.

"I'm Juliet," Jules said to the woman.

"Go to the back, to the right," she said, pointing to a hall. We nodded and headed back.

"You can't go back," the woman stopped me. Juliet looked at me and let my hand go, and I could see the pre-panic forming in her eyes. I nodded and waited till she was out of sight to sit down. The whole time, I was fiddling with my fingers, trying to get her out of my head so I wouldn't run to the room she'd gone in.

"I'm not lying!" I heard Juliet yell 10 minutes later. My eyes darted cautiously to the door. "Test me, then! I'm not lying!" They took her out of the room, an officer holding onto her arm a little too tightly. I met her eyes and saw she'd been crying. Then she was taken into a room with a red cross on it and I realized they were testing her to see if her father actually raped her. She came out ran into the waiting room. I stood up and she slammed into me, hiding her head in my chest.

"Shh, it's okay," I soothed. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"She's innocent," the officer said in a monotone. I already didn't like him. "It was a case of self defense. Totally legal."

"Thank you," Juliet said, straightening her clothes and hair. We left out. We were undisturbed during our way home. Juliet fell asleep on my arm. I had the radio on low. It was completely peaceful.

"I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends.  
You knew that I was trouble but you couldn't resist."

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone so it wouldn't wake up Juliet.

"Bieber comma Justin speaking."

"Yo, how's it?" I heard Ryan say.

"Oh, hey, Ryan," I said.

"Dude, you're all over the news. You with Juliet and a police officer. You and Juliet going to the hospital. I thought they were over you guys, and moved onto Ashton and Demi?" he rambled.

"Well, ya see..." I took a beep breath. "On our month-a-versary, we rented a hotel room, and you probably already know what we did, so then when we woke up, she barfed, and I took her to the doctors, and we found out she was pregnant, and then she had this whole issue with her dad-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's pregnant?" he cut me off.

"Yeah, I just said that," I said.

"Do go on about her father. You never met the guy, right?"

"Yeah. Well, ya see, he was abusing her and then I found him holding her at knife point and then she tripped him, the knife flew, and it went through him. Then I called the police, because we couldn't just keep his body there, and when they came, the paparazzi were there. And then when we were on our way to the station yesterday, she fell asleep, so they agreed to have it today. We're actually just coming from there now."

"Are you sure Jules doesn't mind you telling me this stuff?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's asleep," I shrugged.

"Man. Juliet was being abused all this time? And no one has noticed? How did we miss it. Now that I think about it, any time her dad called to tell her to come home, she got really pale, like she'd seen a ghost or something. Think her mom knows?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Huh?" Juliet slured, stirring a bit in her sleep.

"Uh-oh. She's waking up. I'll call you later," I said.

"Alright, bye." We hung up and Juliet's head shot up, eyes big and looking around the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes turned to me and she sighed heavily, like she'd been holding her breath.

"Just a bad dream," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes. "Just a bad dream." Now it was more like she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Babe, what's up?" I asked again.

"D-Dream. It was nothing. Honest," she said.

"I know you're lying to me," I said. "What about your dream?"

"Don't worry about it. What's in my mind won't hurt me." _I beg to differ_, I thought.

**Juliet POV**

_"You'll hurt him. You always hurt those you love," my father growled at me. He was coming slowly towards me with a bloody knife, a big pool of blood on his shirt, exactly how it'd been in real life._

_"No. I love him. I'd never hurt him. I didn't hurt you, you hurt yourself!"_

_"I beg to differ," he laughed cruelly. "You did kill me. And you loved me. You love your mother, and you hurt our marriage. You hurt those you love and you're going to-"_

_"I never loved you!" I screamed at him. "At one point, I did. Before the split up. Before the abuse. But that changed when you started to beat me like a bad dog."_

_"Because you deserved it," he shrugged, fiddling with the blade of the knife. "Going around with that Bieber boy. Going to parties with your little friends. It was spoiling you, _he_ was spoiling you__. I was simply trying to stop it. But, no. I try to help you, get rid of that little _thing_ in your stomach. And you killed me. You killed your own father!" Justin appeared, dad holding him by the nape of the neck. "Say bye bye to your little pretty boy." He slit Justin's thoat and dropped him to the ground, Justin writhing as his life's blood leaked out pint by pint and blood leaked out his mouth._

_"NO!"_

I sat up straight, looking around with big eyes. Where was I? I was in Justin's car.

"What's wrong?" I nearly started crying in releif when I head Justin's voice, smooth and angelic as ever. My eyes shot to him and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Just a bad dream," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Just a bad dream."

"Babe, what's up?" he asked again.

"D-Dream. It was nothing. Honest," I said.

"I know you're lying to me." Damn. "What about your dream?"

"Don't worry about it. What's in my mind won't hurt me." I knew that wasn't true, since I wanted to be a psychologist. But anything to get him to stop asking questions.

"Please tell me."

"I'll be fine."

"Stop saying you'll be fine, and for me to drop it. The last time you said that, I almost lost both of you," he said, looking me in the eyes. I noticed the car drifting over to the other lane, just as an 18 wheeler was zooming down it.

"JUSTIN WATCH OUT!" I screamed. His eyes went back to the road and he swirved over to avoid the truck. I hit my head on the window.

"You alright?" he asked. I started seeing stars and black spots.

"Um, I think I'll just take a nap," I slurred, head swaying as my world went black.

_I ended up in the middle of my living room, only it was when I was 10, and I was watching my parents fight from around the corner. They thought I was asleep._

_"Robert, stop being such a laze," my mother was raving on about. "I feel like I'm the one who wears the pants here."_

_"You don't like it? Leave!"_

_"I only stay because of my baby. Now, keep it down. She's still asleep right upstairs."_

_"You spoil that girl! Treat her like some perfect angel. But she is killing _us_!" I flinched. Was I really distroying their marriage._

_"That's not true! You're what's distroying this relationship! Juliet helped it, but you destroy it!" Thank you mommy._

_"Like I said, if you don't like it, get the hell out!"_

_"Fine! I'll be back for my stuff and _my_ daughter in the morning." And then I ran silently upstairs as I heard a slam from the front door. I burried my face in my pillows and cried. Then my door slammed open and my father marched in angrily._

_"You," he growled. "You ruined us! Why couldn't your mother just listen to me and abort you!" I cowered away in the corner and hugged my knees._

_"I-I'm sorry, d-daddy!" I sobbed. He narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't you 'daddy' me." Then he beat me. I cried the whole time. I was suddenly in the present, after Justin'd dropped me home from the doctor. I walked in shamelessly, forgetting about my dad and what he'd think because I was sure he'd gotten a call._

_"Get in here!" he yelled from the living room. I shrunk and put a hand on my stomach._

_"Some grandpa, huh?" I said to it and then dropped my hand and walked in._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"The hospital called," he said calmly, which meant he was about to explode._

_"Yeah. I figured that," I said._

_"So, you're pregnant." Again, with the impassive tone._

_"Yeah," I squeaked. And then came the storm after the calm. He shot up from his seat on the couch and pushed me against the wall, his hand around my throat._

_"You skank," he growled. "You shouldn't even be with him! You're a brat and don't deserve a man that loves you. If you can call him a man." My eyes narrowed._

_"He's more of a man than you!" I snapped without thinking. Wrong move._

_"Bitch!" He pulled me upstairs by my hair and then did the unimaginable. He raped me. Later, I was laying down in my bed with my knees hugged to my chest. My hair was a rat's nest, I was crying, and I was sore in the wrong places. Why couldn't I just have a regular life? I'd already transfered my SIM card from my old phone to the iPhone from Usher. Then..._

_"Every minute,  
Every second,  
Every hour of the day,  
iYiYiYi.  
Every hour of the day,  
iYiYiYi.  
Every time that I'm a way,  
iYiYi.  
Missing you,  
Missing you."_

_I looked toward my phone, blasting "iYiYi" by Cody Simpson and debated on whether I should answer it._

My eyes shot open, thank God. If that'd gone any longer, I would have lost it, replaying everything that happened that day. I looked around to find I was laying down in Justin's living room.

"Hey," Justin's voice said. I looked in the direction of it, but moving my head hurt.

"Jeeze, what the hell happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"You hit your head when I swirved over," he said. "And you mumble in your sleep."

"Oh. What'd I say?"

"Well, something along the lines of it being your fault? If you still think it was your fault your father's dead-"

"That's not it," I cut him off. "When I was 10, I heard my parents arguing ad my father said that I was the reason their marriage was falling apart." He hugged me.

"That's not true," Justin soothed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that out." I sighed. "The dream from earlier... it was of my dad. Killing you." He hugged me tighter.

"Never happening." He pulled back and looked at me. "Good to know you think I couldn't go against your dad." I giggled and smacked his chest.

"Shut up! He had a knife." He frowned, probably guessing that it with _the_ knife.

"Oh." He looked down at my stomach. "Lucky bastard. All warm and cozy in your stomach."

"I know right," I laughed. He pecked me on the lips, then trailed his lips down my neck.

_You're going to hurt him._

My father's voice scared me so much, I jumped, startling Justin.

"Does your neck hurt?" he asked.

"No," I breathed. What the hell?

"Then... what?" I mentally debated whether he'd think I was crazy, but decided he'd understand.

"I just heard my father," I whispered.

"You... _heard_ your father?" he asked slowly. I nodded.

"You think I'm crazy." I looked down.

"What? No! Of course not," he said, making me meet his eyes.

"I beg to differ," I mumbled. He kissed me.

"You're not crazy," he reassured. "You just _make_ me crazy." I laughed and kissed him.

"In... a... good... way?" I asked between kisses.

"Very," he said. He climbed onto the couch, hovering over me with his hands in my hair.

"Is she- Oh!" I heard Pattie exclaim. Justin and I shot apart, him ending up on one side of the couch, me on the other. Both of our faces were bright red.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"If you're going to make out while I'm in the house, do it in your room," she laughed. She walked over to me and stroked my hair. "How's your head honey?"

"A sight sting, but nothing more," I said. She'd always been a second mother to me.

"Good. Jeremy is here," she said. "And Jax and Jaz."

"Cool. We have all 5 J's. Justin, Juliet, Jaxon, Jazmyn, and Jeremy." They laughed.

"Got that right!" I heard Jeremy Bieber at the door. I shot up and hugged him. He was my _only_ father figure, behavior wise.

"Jeremy! How've you been?" I exclaimed.

"Cool. And I've already heard how you've been," he said. I blushed.

"Yeah, grandpa," I teased.

"Don't push my buttons, mommy," he teased back. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jaz came running in.

"Jules!" she yelled.

"Hey, munkin!" I laughed as she hugged my legs. "Where's thing number 2?"

"In the other room," Pattie said, getting up and going into the other room. I ruffled Jazmyn's short brown hair.

"How've you been?" I asked, picking her up.

"Wawsome!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Where's Erin?" I asked. Erin was Jeremy's wife.

"She's with Jaxon," Jeremy said. I nodded and sat down with Jazmyn in my lap.

"Have you been being nice to daddy?" She shook her head no.

"I weat him up!" she said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"That's my girl," I laughed. I put her hand on my stomach. "You know what's in there?"

"What?"

"A baby. And you're the baby's Auntie." She jumped for joy.

"Weally? And Jax too?"

"Yup. Should it be a girl or boy?"

"Girwl!" she exclaimed. I smirked at Justin.

"At least one Bieber knows what's best," I said. He rolled his eyes and scooted over to us. Jaz crawled into his lap.

"Girl or boy?" he asked her.

"Boy!"

"Traitor!" I accused. She laughed.

"Juss kidding!" she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at Justin and Jazmyn joined me. He pinched both our tongues.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked. I smirked, though it came out weird, and bit his hand. He yelped, letting my tongue go.

"Jeeze, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his hand.

I leant foward and whispered in his ear, "I need it for something else." He blushed and big his lip. I pulled back and looked at Jaz.

"Well, the toys are in the same place. Knock yourself out. But not literally." She giggle and climbed down from Justin's lap, playing with the toys we had for her. I smiled at the sight.

"That's going to be our kid soon," I whispered.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, kissing my forehead. Pattie and Erin came back in. I shot up.

"Erin! How are you?" I asked, hugging her. Pattie had Jaxon.

"Great, thanks. What about you? You're pregnant! But you can't even tell. You're so skinny," she gushed.

"Thanks. That's one of my concerns, baby fat. How do I prevent it?"

"Well, I took arobics during my pregnancies to get rid of it and cocoa butter usually gets rid of strech marks."

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I wouldn't ever wear a bikini again if I had stretch marks," I breathed.

"Girls," I heard Justin scoff.

"Shut up! I'm trying to stay pretty for you here," I said, shoving his shoulder. He shoved right back.

"You're far more than pretty," he assured. I blushed bright pink and looked at Jaxon.

"And how have you been, mister man?" I said in a cooing voice. I tickled his tummy and he giggled, grabbing a lock of my hair, but not pulling. Pattie handed him over. He laid his head on my shoulder and started playing with my hair. I rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth slowly, singing a slower version of "Baby" to him.

"She's a natural born mother," Pattie breathed. Jaxon's breath evened out and his small, dimpled hands went slack as he fell asleep. I smiled and laid him on the couch, kissing his forehead. He rolled on his back.

"She surely is," Justin smiled, pulling me down into his lap and kissing my head. I smiled and sat back, watching Jaxon sleep and Jazmine play and I couldn't help but to think of them as Jusntin's and my babies. "I know that face. It means you're daydreaming." I smiled up at Justin and nodded.

"Just thinking about the future," I said. He smiled ratiantly and pecked my on the lips.

"You're thinking about Jaxon and Jazmine and how they're what you imagine our babies to be like. I can't help but agree." I smiled wider and laid my head on his shoulder, resting in his arms, the way I hoped it would be for a very long time.

**Hello! I'd love to say thank you to LottieLou01. She's my inspiration and I'm honored that she commented on my story. That's about it, so... GIVE ME MY MONEY, LIO!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
